


Unfinished WIP 4 (Untitled)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bondage, Bottom Adam, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy lets it progress slowly, running his hands down over Adam's arms and back, kneading tense muscles, waiting until Adam's weight shifts to rest completely against Tommy as he relaxes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 4 (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Adam kneels in the middle of the bed, head bowed, his focus on the steady fall of Tommy's boots against the wooden floor. Tommy hasn't spoken a word, or even acknowledged him, since he entered the room. 

Tommy continues to move around the room, the heels of his boots pronouncing each steady step, lulling Adam into a sense of security. Tommy knows that Adam needs this time, almost like a moment of meditation, with Tommy close by but not interacting. And it helps Tommy too, gives him time to make sure everything is prepared, lets him settle into his role. 

Domination is not something that comes naturally to Tommy, and yet he didn't hesitate before offering to try when Adam first told him of his needs. By now, he needs this almost as much as Adam does. Just like Adam needs the push to let go of control in order to relax, Tommy has found that being forced into a role he can’t perform as passively as he normally approaches life actually helps him let go of stress. 

Tommy knows he is going to have to get a bit rough tonight. The promo tour they just came off was grueling and left little time for play, making Adam and consequently Tommy himself increasingly frustrated. Adam was nearly impossible to deal with most of last week, making it hard for Tommy not to be as snippy with Adam as Adam was with him. He only just managed by repeating over and over to himself like a mantra that Adam couldn't help it. He’s glad they’re finally home so they have enough uninterrupted time for him to help Adam find his center again. 

Tommy pulls himself out of his thoughts and steels himself before turning around to look at Adam. Tommy lets his eyes sweep over Adam's body, just drinking him in for a few moments. Adam is gorgeous like this, presented to him like an exquisite dish, looking every part the perfect submissive. A far cry from the Adam he is to the outside world.

Adam moves slightly when Tommy comes to sit on the bed beside him. It’s barely noticeable, simply shifting his weight to let his body dip towards Tommy. But Tommy notices, having spent months now studying and learning every response from Adam, from the minute to the extreme. He's still learning but definitely becoming good at knowing what Adam needs - even when Adam doesn't know it himself. 

Tommy reaches out to run his fingers through Adam's hair; so soft like this, freshly washed and totally free of product. He combs his fingers through it for a while, letting Adam lean against his chest when he slowly, tentatively, tilts his head to do so. He hums softly to let Adam know it's alright and Adam shifts even closer, nuzzling his face against Tommy's chest as Tommy's hand drops down onto his neck, gently rubbing at tense muscles. 

Tommy lets it progress slowly, running his hands down over Adam's arms and back, kneading tense muscles, waiting until Adam's weight shifts to rest completely against Tommy as he relaxes. 

Tommy fists his hand into Adam's hair to tilt Adam's head back, swallowing Adam's soft whimper with a rough kiss. Adam is pliant in his grasp, his body melting into Tommy's as he easily opens up for Tommy's probing tongue. His tongue brushes Tommy's carefully, almost hesitantly, the same way his hands come to rest on Tommy's shoulders. Not at all forceful or demanding, just a gentle need for contact and something to hold onto. 

"That's it," Tommy murmurs as he pulls away from the kiss, "just relax for me baby, I'll take care of you."

Adam looks up at him, eyes full of trust, making Tommy's heart lurch because no matter how many times they do this he never gets used to that incredible feeling of just knowing that he is the centre of Adam's universe, that he gets pieces of Adam no one else will ever see. 

Tommy kisses the top of Adam's head, then eases him away before standing up again, walking over to the dresser to retrieve the items left there. Adam's gaze follows his movements, and when he returns to the bed, putting everything but the cuffs down onto it, Adam automatically holds his arms out in front of him, palms facing upwards. 

"Good boy," Tommy murmurs as he fastens the leather cuffs around Adam's wrists, checking that they are snug enough not to chafe. He lets go of Adam's hands and places a chaste kiss on his lips before reaching for the chain. 

"Come up here for me... that's it." He guides Adam into position closer to the headboard, feeding the chain between the metal bars before securing the ends to the rings on Adam's cuffs. 

Adam's breath hitches when Tommy runs a hand over his back, gently tracing down his spine and then back up to rest on Adam's neck. He applies just a hint of pressure, not enough to cause pain or leave marks, just a steady constant for Adam to focus on. He leans forward, pressing his chest to Adam's back as he kisses his shoulder, his free hand caressing Adam's arm.


End file.
